herbstmonsterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Xenia
Haluff Nebelschreck 12. Hesinde 1004 Auf einem bewaldeten Hügel an einem unbekannten Ort Tief in der Nacht Eine Klinge an seiner Kehle war das letzte womit Hjalmar gerechnet hatte. Er hatte einen Unterhändler und keinen Kampf erwartet! Seine Fackel wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und ein riesiger, muskelbepackter Arm hielt ihn im eisernen Griff. Die Fackel ging aus und es wurde finster. Eine Stimme, kaum mehr als ein heiseres Grollen, sprach: „Versuchst du zu schreien oder machst eine falsche Bewegung dann bist du tot, Verräter! Gib mir die Losung, schnell und richtig!“ Gedanken schossen durch Hjalmars Kopf: Wie hatte sich der Angreifer so an ihn heranschleichen können?! Er kannte seinen Posten und den umliegenden Wald genau, er hatte den Treffpunkt sorgfältig ausgekundschaftet, niemand hätte sich unbemerkt nähern können. Und doch war es dem Unbekannten gelungen ihn zu überrumpeln. Er wagte es kaum zu flüstern: „W-W-Wenn ihr erlaubt...“ Der Unbekannte unterbrach ihn: „Die Losung, oder ich töte dich sofort!“ „T-T-Taetila Nekram!“ stotterte Hjalmar. „Gut, ich glaube du bist der, als der du dich ausgibst. Vorerst zumindest.Jetzt nenne mir deinen Preis.“ flüsterte die Stimme „Könntet ihr mich wohl zuerst loslassen?“ Der Druck des Messers auf seinen Hals nahm zu. Ein dünner Blutfaden rann aus dem kleinen Schnitt. „O-Oder auch nicht, ich wollte nur fragen.“ Hjalmar zögerte: „Es wird einen großen Beutel Gold kosten, wie ausgemacht.“ „Gut, dann sind wir immer noch im Geschäft“ sprach der Unbekannte „und nur damit wir uns verstehen, für diesen Preis kannst du es fertig bringen, dass es nicht bewacht wird? Du weißt was die Konsequenz einer Täuschung oder des Versagens wäre...“ „J-Ja!“versicherte ihm Hjalmar „Ich schwöre es wird unbewacht sein. Ich bin an diesem Tag für die Wacheinteilung zuständig, ich werde die Wachen unter einem Vorwand fortlocken!“ Die Klinge an seinem Hals lockerte sich etwas. Der Unbekannte schien zufrieden mit seiner Antwort. „Gut, dann wird es geschehen. Erwarte unsere Ankunft in 7 Tagen und sei bis dahin bereit!“ „Ja! Ja! Alles wird vorbereitet sein!“ Hjalmar stockte und überdachte seine nächsten Worte „Doch eins gibt es noch“ Das Grollen der Stimme höhnte: „Was könnte ein Wurm wie DU für eine Bedingung stellen. ICH mache hier die Regeln!“ „Doch, ich will das Sie es überlebt! Dann wird Sie keine andere Möglichkeit haben als den Bund mit mir einzugehen.“ Der Unbekannte lachte, ein Geräusch als Riebe man Felsen aneinander: „Ach, Hjalmar nach all diesen Jahren...“ „Sie MUSS überleben! Bitte!“ flehte er. Die nächsten Worte des Unbekannten waren von scharfem Stahl durchzogen: „Wir werden sehen...“ Dann war plötzlich das Messer von seinem Hals verschwunden und der Griff seines Angreifers hatte sich gelöst. Hjalmar wirbelte herum, doch er stand alleine inmitten des dunklen Waldes. Er hob seine Fackel auf und entzündete sie wieder. Unbewusst rieb er sich den Kratzer am Hals. Er war zwar froh wieder alleine und unverletzt zu sein, doch die letzten Worte des Unbekannten hatten Zweifel in ihm geweckt. Sollte er wirklich sein gesamtes Leben hinter sich lassen? Würde Hjalmar zum Verräter werden? Dann erinnerte er sich an die Schmach und die Verletzungen die ihm zuteil wurden und er war wieder von seinem alten Groll erfüllt. Zu lange hatten sie ihn verspottet und missachtet. Selbst das Mädchen das er geliebt hatte, hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Sie alle verdienten ihr Schicksal. Mit düsteren Gedanken machte er sich auf um seinen Wachgang zu beenden. Er blickte den Hügel hinab und sah in der Ferne die Lichter der anderen Wachen. Am Horizont zeichnete sich ein leichtes Glühen als Versprechung des neuen Tages und einer neuen Ordnung ab... Haluffs Geschichte beginnt wie die aller Fjarninger: Von Geburt an wird der Wert eines Fjarningers daran gemessen was er zum Überleben seiner Gemeinschaft in den rauen und unwirtlichen Gebieten des hohen Nordens beitragen kann. Jene, die nicht im Stande sind ihren Teil zu leisten werden verstoßen und kommen daraufhin in der Kälte des Exils zu Tode. Aufgrund der extremen Witterung in ihrem Lebensraum hat sich bei den Fjarningern ein sehr dichtes Haarwachstum entwickelt. Halluf wurde als einziger Sohn eines Jägers und einer Schamanin in Faskaar geboren. Sein Vater „Egil“ führte die Sippe der „Nebelschrecks“ an. Er hatte die Führung von Hallufs Großvater übernommen nachdem dieser in einem Streit um Jagdbeute (Hirsche) von „Hiskarr“, dem Anführer der Sippe der „Zornaugen“, erschlagen worden war. Dieser Vorfall hatte unwiderruflich einen Keil zwischen die Sippen getrieben und zu einer blutigen Fehde geführt. Seit dem Streit waren nun mehr als zwei Dekaden vergangen, doch es kam immer wieder zu teilweise tödlichen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Mitgliedern und Unterstützern beider Seiten. Halluf hatte gerade seinen neunten Tsatag gefeiert, als die bisherigen Jagdgründe der „Zornaugen“ erschöpft waren und daraufhin beide Sippen Anspruch auf dasselbe Land erhoben, was zu einer ungeahnten Eskalation der Fehde führte. 19. Hesinde 1004 Das Dorf Faskaar Kurz vor Einbruch der Nacht Es war ein guter Tag, zumindest war Haluff dieser Meinung. Er war mit seinem Vater und seiner Sippe auf die Jagd gegangen. Die Gruppe hatte zwei Elche erlegen können und Haluffs Umgang mit der Axt war inzwischen so gut geworden, dass er einen kleinen Keiler im Nahkampf getötet hatte, als dieser auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Stolz hatte er „Egil“ das Tier präsentiert, dieser war aber anscheinend mit den Gedanken wo anders. Sein Vater lobte ihn zwar, doch ohne ihn anzusehen, er blickte weiterhin wachsam in die Ferne und behielt die Umgebung im Auge. Allgemein schien die Gruppe der Jäger angespannt als erwarte sie ein Unwetter oder schlechte Neuigkeiten. Haluff konnte den Sinn dahinter nicht sehen, er war nur stolz auf seine Beute. Als die Gruppe in das Dorf zurückkehrte, war er als Erstes zu seiner Mutter „Solveig“ gelaufen um ihr das Schwein zu bringen und von seinen Taten zu berichten. „Solveig“ wartete wie immer vor ihrem Haus auf ihre Männer. „Da sind ja meine beiden großen Jäger!“ das war ihre Begrüßung für Haluff und Egil, seit er das erste Mal an der Jagd teilgenommen hatte. „Was habt ihr mir heute mitgebracht?“ „Einen Keiler, Mutter! Ich habe ihn selbst erlegt!“ „Das stimmt“ bestätigte Egil während er seine Ausrüstung ablegte „Unser Sohn hat das Jagdtalent seines Vaters.“ „Und die Weisheit seiner Mutter“ sagte Solveig lächelnd und fügte hinzu „Dann lasst uns aus der Beute von Haluff ein schmackhaftes Abendessen zubereiten“ Ihr Mann und ihr Sohn stimmten johlend zu, denn sie hatten beide großen Hunger. Nachdem die Beute der Jagd verwertet worden war und die Tagesarbeit ein Ende hatte, versammelte sich Haluff mit seinen Eltern und dem Rest seiner Sippe in der Gemeinschaftshalle des Dorfes. Heute stand ein Thing bevor, eine Ratsversammlung der Sippe um gemeinsam zu Planen und Trinken. Sein Vater, als Anführer wollte eine Lösung für den schon lange schwelenden Konflikt mit der Sippe der Zornaugen anstreben. Haluff verstand wenig von Politik, Stände, Adel und Geschicke Fremder waren ihm gleich. Er wollte am Liebsten ein großer Jäger oder Krieger werden. Seine Mutter jedoch, hatte ihn zum Thing mitgenommen, denn als Sohn des Anführers sollte er Stärke und Entschlossenheit präsentieren. Solveig achtete sehr auf die Aussenwirkung ihrer Familie und sie war überaus geschickt in der Diplomatie und der Politik. Nach der zeremoniellen Eröffnung der Versammlung bei der Haluff neben seinen Eltern gestanden und ihre Rituale beobachtet hatte, ging das Trinken und Redenschwingen los. Bald schon war es ihm langweilig geworden den Alten beim Reden zuzuhören und er hatte sich aus dem Raum geschlichen. Im Lagerhaus neben der Versammlungshalle lagen auf langen Tischen die Waffen und Schilde der Sippe. Es war Tradition und Sitte unbewaffnet auf das Thing zu gehen und zu beratschlagen. Haluff war in seinem Element. So viele Waffen an einem Ort hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Selbst die große Axt seines Vaters, die schon lange im Besitz seiner Linie war, lag auf dem Tisch. Er übte mit seiner Axt. Nach einiger Zeit war er auch dieser Ablenkung überdrüssig und er legte sich auf ein Fell am Feuer und war bald darauf eingeschlafen... Geräusche stahlen sich in Haluffs Schlaf. Es klang wie in der Dorfschmiede in der er früher viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Ein ständiges helles Klingen, als würde der Schmiedehammer auf den Amboss treffen. Plötzlich mischten sich neue Geräusche in seinen Halbschlaf. Sein Unterbewusstsein identifizierte sie als Schreie! Er schlug die Augen auf. Jetzt völlig aus dem Schlaf gerissen, durch einen glühenden Schmerz an Kopf und Rücken erschrak Haluff und rollte sich auf dem Boden hin und her bis das Feuer, das seine Haare verbrannte, ausging. Ein brennender Pfeil war in das Lagerhaus geflogen und hatte seine Haare in Brand gesetzt. Nachdem das Feuer erloschen war, fragte sich Haluff: „War das Thing etwa aus dem Ruder gelaufen?“ Sein Bauchgefühl verriet ihm, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Ein heller Schein drang durch das Fenster, es roch intensiv nach Rauch. Er sprang auf und blickte aus dem Fenster: Er sah wie die Versammlungshalle lichterloh brannte! Schlimmer noch, es fand eine Schlacht statt! Er erkannte Dorfbewohner und seine Sippenmitglieder die sich im Eingangsbereich der Halle einer Übermacht unbekannter Angreifer erwehrten. Das Geräusch, dass er für einen Schmiedehammer gehalten hatte, war in der Realität der Klang von zusammenprallenden Schwertern und Äxten. Er konnte in der Ferne seinen Vater im Zweikampf mit einem der Angreifer ausmachen. Der Unbekannte war ein Hüne der selbst Haluffs stattlichen Vater noch überragte. Die Schlacht schien aussichtslos für seine Sippe, immer mehr Männer fielen und Stück für Stück wurde die Gruppe näher an die brennende Halle gedrückt. Er konnte seinen Vater schreien hören: „Zurück, wir müssen versuchen einen anderen Ausweg für die Eingeschlossenen in der Halle zu finden!“ Dann, wogte eine neue Welle Angreifer vor und Haluff verlor seinen Vater aus den Augen. Er sah jedoch wie die Halle vollkommen umstellt wurde. Er wollte helfen, doch als er sich Richtung Tür bewegte, wehte ihm eine intensive Hitze entgegen, die ihn zurückschrecken lies. Er schlug das Fenster ein und kletterte hinaus. Die Kälte der Nachtluft wurde durch den gewaltigen Brand der Versammlungshalle gemildert. Der brennende Schmerz und das dumpfe Pochen seines verbrannten Rückens liessen Haluff stöhnen. Er hörte ein triumphierendes Gebrüll vom Eingangsbereich der Halle, der unbekannte Hüne und seine Männer hatten offensichtlich ihr Ziel erreicht und die Verteidiger niedergerungen. Haluff fragte sich gerade ob sein Vater einen anderen Ausweg gefunden hatte, als er sah was der Hüne in der Hand trug. An einem Zopf Haare, die wie seine eigenen aussahen hing der Kopf seines Vaters. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren? Konnten die Götter so grausam sein? Haluff schlich hinter einige Hütten, näher zum Mörder seines Vaters. Dieser hatte offensichtlich einen unbewaffneten Dorfbewohner gefangen. Doch anstatt ihn zu töten schien der Hüne sich lauthals mit ihm zu streiten. Er bemühte sich das Gespräch zu belauschen: „Ist es vorbei Hiskarr? Wo ist Sie?“ „Ja, Hjalmar, du hast deine Sache gut gemacht. Keiner der Nebelschrecks wird diese Nacht überlebt haben.“ „Was?! Was soll das bedeuten? Das war nicht Teil unserer Abmachung! Wo ist Solveig?!“ Hiskarr lachte nur: „Du kannst ihr beim brennen zusehen, Du elendiger Wurm!“ „Nein! NEEEEEIN!“ Hjalmar rannte zur Halle, doch näher als ein Paar Schritte kam er aufgrund der Hitze nicht. „SOLVEIG“ brüllte er, doch es antwortete ihm nur das Knistern und Knacken des Feuers. Es roch durchdringend nach brennendem Fleisch. Dann war plötzlich ein Ächzen zu hören und die Dachbalken gaben dem Feuer nach und begruben den Rest der brennenden Halle unter sich. Hjalmar brach in Tränen vor der Halle zusammen während Hiskarr Befehle brüllte. Haluff war rasend vor Zorn und Trauer. Er prägte sich die Gesichter des Verräters und des brutalen Mörders ein. Die Zornaugen begannen damit die umliegend Häuser zu plündern und dann anzuzünden. Bevor sie Haluff entdecken konnten rannte er mit Tränen in den Augen in Richtung des nahen Waldes und versteckte sich auf einem Baum. Haluff sah aus der Ferne zu wie sein Heimatdorf niedergebrannt wurde. Erst bei Sonnenaufgang traute sich Haluff zurück. Es war nichts übrig außer glimmenden Ruinen. Der Ort seiner Kindheit war für immer ausgelöscht. Seine gesamte Sippe war in der Schlacht und der Feuersbrunst umgekommen. Er schwor sich, Hjalmar und Hiskarr für diese Tat mit ihrem Leben bezahlen zu lassen.